Sin tu dulce locura
by Be my candy
Summary: Mi vida giro en torno a ti. Hay tantas cosas, pequeños momentos que se perdieron en el tiempo. Sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura vivi mucho tiempo. MxM


Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia

más bonita que en la vida escuche

Mis padres murieron al tener 6 años. Me trasladaron a la Wammy´s House en donde por un largo tiempo no tuve amigos.

Entonces lo encontré a _él_. Cuando me di cuenta de que dentro de él había la misma soledad que yo sufría.

Una noche lo oí llorar. Su cuarto estaba junto al mío. No quise entrar en su cuarto sabía que su orgullo le impediría permitirme consolarlo. Pero mientras mis pensamientos decían algo, ya estaba frente a su puerta. Entre, sin tocar y me metí en su cama. Con gran sorpresa le sentí que se aferraba a mí, durante unos minutos, dejando poco a poco de sollozar.

-Cuéntame un cuento

No recuerdo que historia le conté, seguramente alguna basada en mis personajes de mis videojuegos. Pero fue la historia más bella que jamás conté. Y las gracias no pronunciadas, dadas por un beso en mi mejilla fue más que suficiente.

Vendo el guión de la película mas triste y la

más bella que en la vida pude ver

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-Pero no podemos salir del colegio

-Tengo formas-me contesto, guiñándome un ojo, provocando que mi corazón saltara, como solo él podía provocar.

Salimos saltándonos por una barda en un sitio que él conocía.

No recuerdo cual fue la película que fuimos a ver. Una de terror seguramente, para demostrar que no se asustaba por nada, de nuevo en esa mentalidad de mostrarles a todos que el miedo no existía con él.

Pero ver su rostro, levemente iluminado por la pantalla y sentir su mano apretar la mía, con sobresalto aunque sus facciones no lo reflejaran para mí fue en lo único que pensaba, mientras a ambos nos regañaban por salir solos y sin permiso.

Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra

que en la vida compondré

Casi nadie sabe que tuve una guitarra. Casi no me gustaba la música, me divertía infinitamente más con los videojuegos. Pero él una vez me dijo que le gustaban las guitarras. Así que con los ahorros del dinero que nos daban cada semana, durante meses, me pude comprar una.

¿Aprender a tocarla? Tenía el tiempo y una portátil de donde podría bajar todo lo que quisiera.

Durante semanas trabaje en ello, a escondidas, intentando componerle una canción. No sabía cómo iba a decírselo, como se lo iba a tomar. Cuando la termine por fin, una tarde lo empecé a buscar para mostrársela

-Me voy Matt- me soltó como si nada, entrando a su habitación.

No reparo en la guitarra que tenia al al costado, en mis notas escritas en un papel, en la emoción brillando en mi rostro.

Y se fue. Y esa noche, la guitarra ardió junto con las notas en una hoguera hecha en un bosque cercano. Porque decidí que si él no la escucho, nadie más lo haría. Hasta que pudiera encontrarlo nuevamente. Las notas se perdieron entre mi memoria por mucho tiempo…

Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno

Del momento que en la vida viviré

No lo volví a ver. Intente olvidarlo, de verdad pero me era imposible. Me encerré entre 4 paredes y en mi mismo, intentando que nadie más entrara. Todos veían en mi lo que yo quería que viera. Todo lo romántico, tierno y reconfortante que había resultado con él se volvió amargo, doloroso y destructivo

Pero te encontré. Cuando me entere de que seguías vivo allá afuera, con tu cabello tan rubio y tu olor a chocolate comprendí que olvidarte no funcionaria que tu hacías mi vida completa y sin ti todo faltaba

Te encontré junto a esos mafiosos medio muerto y quemado, te lleve a mi casa. Y al abrir esos ojos azules y levantarte hace que mi corazón se tropiece, tartamudee, y se salte un latido o dos nuevamente y sé que si esto es lo que había estado esperando, la espera valió la pena.

Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,

pero no me pidas que quiera vivir......

"No puedo querer algo demasiado, pues cuanto más se acerca ese algo a mi alma, más daño me haría al perderlo" me dijiste alguna vez. Me explicaste porque te fuiste. La muerte de L. Near. Entiendo pero ¿Por qué no me llevaste? No te pido que me ames, solo que me conserves a tu lado. Te ayudare. Y si planeas hacer algo, iré contigo. NO te iras de nuevo. Porque si te pierdo nuevamente, para siempre, de nuevo estaré solo. Como antes de conocerte. Como he estado todos estos años. Como jamás volveré a estarlo.

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura

Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda

La noche te sueña y se burla

te intento abrazar y te esfumas.

Nunca me has dejado que te abrazara. NI aquella vez que murió L, ni cuando te pasaba algo. Te abrazabas a ti mismo, te confortabas a ti mismo. Y la impotencia me invadía al saber que no me necesitabas como yo a ti. Y tantos años después sigues, siendo solo tú, al frente, sabiendo que yo estaré atrás para atraparte si llegas a caer. Y si es necesario caeremos los dos.

Vendo una cámara gastada que captaba la mirada

que en la vida grabare

Si, las cosas más importantes son las que no tienen forma y ni te das cuenta si las encuentras. Pero al perderlas duele. La única foto que se conoce de ti, sonriendo, como solo lo sabes hacer tu de esa forma retorcida y malévola que mostrabas a todo el mundo. Pero hay otra foto, de la que ni tú sabes su existencia. Yo la tome, yo la conserve, donde estas sosteniendo una barra de chocolate con esa risa totalmente distinta de siempre, resultando hasta tierna en esa especie de adoración hacia el chocolate. Y cuando finalmente, se desgasto por tanto sostenerla entre mis manos, lamente no haber tenido una grabadora.

Subiré, cada noche a buscar, a tu luna en mi tejado

el recuerdo de un abrazo, que me hace tiritar...

Cuando te fuiste, empecé a ver mucho la luna ¿sabes. Tal vez se parece más a mí que a ti porque ella sabe que no es más que un simple satélite que eternamente girará alrededor de alguien y que si brilla es porque el sol está ahí. Dándole, prestándole un poco de su brillo. Y la luna, pequeña se contenta con nunca tocar al sol. Por que quien ve al sol queda ciego.

Y esa luna me consoló, noche tras noche mientras yo le contaba, como te habías ido, y ella me contaba su amor imposible con el sol y me decía, que solo yo, algún día, la alcanzaría. Te alcanzaría.

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura

Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda

La noche te sueña y se burla

te intento abrazar...

Y cuando me disparan, siento las balas, entrar una a una a mi cuerpo recuerdo todo. Como si la caja negra de mis recuerdos se abriera de pronto. Y mi vida, como todos dicen que pasa, se proyecta ante mis ojos. Tal vez lo que menos me sorprenda es que tu estés en cada momento, feliz y triste que he tenido. Y lamento no haber podido caer juntos. Pero sé que te esperare. No volveré, pero sé que, por una vez tu me seguirás a mí.

Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura

Llorando como un día de lluvia

Mi alma despega y te busca

En un viaje que nunca volverá.

* * *

**Una salida a la traba que tenia con Como describir a M....lo se es una completa gilimemez pero me nacio una madrugada cuando descubri que el maravilloso emulador que me habia bajado no servia T.T maldicion...en fin si alguien sabe de un lugar donde pueda bajarme Kingdom hearts para PS2 me avisa **

**Un review aunque sea para decirme que fue una porqueria se acepta**

**pd: pasad por mi blog!(se que es auto rpomocionarme pero la ilusion que me hace....com/**


End file.
